You Know That I Want You
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: I am having fun, Britt. I'm with you. Written for Katie's birthday. Brittana fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
A/N: I wrote this at the end of January for my girlfriend's birthday, and stayed up until 7AM on the morning of her birthday to finish it. I haven't really written anything since November, so this is far from my best work. But whatever. I wrote it so I'm posting it. This is set the school year (or grade, whatever you want to call it) before the first season begins.**

**Katie, this is for you. I love you, babe.  
**

* * *

******I.**

Santana and Brittany sat in the school library, sharing a chair as they hunched over a revision book. Exams were coming up and Brittany was as clueless as ever so Santana had promised her best friend that she'd help her pick up a few things. This was Brittany, though, and the girl wasn't learning very much.

"So, if you take the _3x_ over to this side of the equation, it becomes _4x = 30+14_. What do you think we should do now?" Santana said, finger trailing over the equation in the book.

She almost laughed at the confused frown on Brittany's face. The blonde looked at her with wide eyes. "Make out?"

Santana smirked and put her chin in her hand. "As tempting as that is, Britt, Coach Sylvester's going to kick you off the Cheerios if you fail another exam. I need my best friend to get me through those practises." She nudged Brittany and tapped the book, explaining the next step in the equation. "If _4x_ is _44_, we have to divide forty-four by four to get the answer. Brittant."

"It's rainbows," Brittany said, staring at the book blankly. Santana laughed and shook her head, causing Brittany to look at her. "Rainbows are always the answer."

It shouldn't surprise her by now but Santana still failed to understand how Brittany was so perplexed about things Santana had learned when she was thirteen. It was adorable, really, but she couldn't help but wonder why her friend had yet to receive any help for her grades.

"The answer is eleven, Britt," she said, smiling fondly at her best friend. Brittany stared at her for several seconds before speaking.

"Now can we make out?"

**II.**

Santana tipped the bottle of vodka into her mouth, downing a large portion of it as she stumbled to the front door. She still wore her short, black lace nightie but her parents were away and she was drunk and she really didn't give a fuck who saw her. She opened the door and grinned at the sight of her best friend, pulling her into a hug.

"Happy birthday!" Brittany cried.

Santana glared, clamping a hand over Brittany's mouth. "Do you want the en-entire world to know? If people know it's my biiirrr-birthday, they'll want me to cele-celebrate it. Fuck that." She threw her head back and swigged more of the vodka, pulling Brittany inside.

Brittany sat on the sofa while Santana got her a drink and turned the music up. As her best friend sat down beside her, Brittany put a small, clumsily wrapped box in the girl's lap.

_"Briiiiiiit_," Santana whined. "You know I don't like pres-presents."

"Open it."

Santana sighed, put her drink between her knees and unwrapped the gift. As she opened the box and laid eyes on the necklace, she smiled softly. The pendant took the form of half a heart, it's jagged edge showing the split where the other half would fit. Written in a curling, black cursive was the word_ "Friends"_. She looked at Brittany's neck expectantly and the blonde grinned, pulling her half of the necklace - with _"Best"_ on it - into view. Santana put the gift round her neck.

"Thanks, Britt. You're awesome." Santana dropped her head onto Brittany's shoulder and she closed her eyes, letting the alcohol and the music work through her system.

"Why don't you like celebrating your birthday?"

Santana would be lying if she said she hadn't been expecting that question a long time ago. She sighed. "Be-because the older I get, the more respon-resp-responsible I'm supposed to be. I do _not_ do responsible. Why celebrate more ex-expec-expectations?"

"Birthdays are about having fun."

"I am having fun, Britt. I'm with you."

**III.**

The music pulsed through every single being in the room, the drumbeat overruling their heartbeats. The strobe lights flashed around the room, never letting anyone's eyes adjust to the setting. The alcohol coursed through their veins, taking control of their actions.

Brittany and Santana sat in one of the small booths, sipping their drinks, linking pinkies beneath the table, talking quietly. When the lights moved in the right directions, they could see Puck and one of the Cheerios on the dance floor. Finn and Quinn weren't too far away from them, either. They'd all been there for hours, celebrating the end of another school year, and they were all highly intoxicated.

The song changed and Santana recognised it immediately. Gripping Brittany's hand in a vice-like grip, she wordlessly pulled the blonde onto the dance floor. Once successfully in the crowd of dancing teenagers, she turned her back to her best friend, holding her hands and beginning to move to the beat. It took them a moment but they soon found a rhythm. Grinding, swaying, spinning.

Their bodies were so close. Santana could feel Brittany's breasts on her back, her legs against hers, hips rarely seperating. They were one being on that dance floor, oblivious to everyone and everything else besides each other and the music.

Even as that song ended and another one began, they couldn't bring themselves to lose each other's touch so they continued dancing, pressing against each other, gripping at each other's bodies.

Brittany's head fell forward and she planted sloppy kisses along Santana's shoulder and up her neck, smirking against the shivers Santana failed at hiding. The blonde brushed her lips against Santana's ear.

"You're so hot."

**IV.**

Santana crawled up the bed until she was hovering directly above Brittany. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she smirked as Brittany looked up at her with expectant eyes. She ducked her head, moving her lips along Brittany's jaw.

"I know your mom wants me sleeping on the floor since she walked in on us last time," she said huskily, slowly moving her knee along Brittany's leg to rest between her thighs. "But the floor doesn't work for me." Her fingers danced up Brittany's arm teasingly, feather-light touches from the wrist to the shoulder.

Brittany whimpered beneath Santana, moving her head to the side, trying to coax the other girl into kissing her properly. Santana grinned, brushing her lips hungrily against Brittany's. She trailed her hands back down Brittany's arms, lacing her fingers with Brittany's and moving their hands above their heads. Brittany raised one of her legs, letting her thigh ghost against Santana's crotch.

"I love you," Santana moaned. Brittany smirked, lowering her leg.

"Love you, too," she murmured, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
